underworld rebirth
by King Alpha Wolf
Summary: Michael wakes up in a world he doesn't remember without his mate and without any idea of what's happened. Now he has to change, to grow if he wants to survive and protect the ones he loves from a force they have never faced before. Action packed family centric


Michael raced threw the alley in a city that both looked familiar and at the same time unfamiliar. Stopping he tilted his head and listened to the sounds around him, he could make out the sound of a couple arguing in an apartment above where he was standing, he could also hear the sound of the cars driving back as well the conversion's of those in them. Staining his hearing he was able to make out the conversion of what sounded like a store owner and one of his employees, a block away.

"Make sure you lock up before you leave, the last thing I need is for someone to break in and steal any more merchandise. And make sure you restock the back shelves it looks like were running out of polo shirts"

"Yes I know this sir and I'll get right on it, you and the misses have a fun night out alright" following this the sound of a store door opening and closing could be heard with a car being started and driven off sounding seconds later. "Man that guy can be so annoying sometimes, but at least working hear I can make a killing selling this shit out the back. Dealing with him is starting to become bothersome though, man I need a smoke." which was followed by the door again opening and closing .

At least I don't have to feel bad about stealing with an ass like him working there Michael though as he began racing down the alley until he got to the back for of the store. Grabbing the door knob he quickly turned causing the lock to break. Entering the store he check for the man and could still smell the smoke coming from the front. Quickly looking threw the racks in the back of the store he was able to find a black v-neck in his size as well as some dark brown boots, and dark blue jeans and a dark blue hoodie and black jacket which he could wear under the hoodie.

After dressing in the back he then picked up the clothes they'd had him in and advanced to the front of the store where he took the money out of the register,which it would seem like the idiot in the front left open. He then went back out through the back door and started walking down the alley. While walking he came across a group of homeless people standing around a fire and threw the old clothes into the fire as he walked by. As he reached the end if the alley he pulled his hood up and began walking down the street

"First thing first I'm going to have to find someplace I can lay low and rest then I can focus on finding Selene. " he thought as he continued to walk down the street. Even as he thought this he couldn't help but scan the crowds as he walked hoping that he might catch sight of her. It was as he was doing this that his eyes caught something, but it wasn't her that had caught his attention, it was a group of what looked to be security guards that were walking thought the crowds holding up a picture and asking if they had seen the man in the picture,..… his picture.

"shit" he said under his breath as one of the guards turned and there eyes met. Still staring at him the guard tilted his head in a way Michael instantly recognized as a new Lycan scenting the air for his prey. Doing the same Michael confirmed his guess as he was met with the smell of a Lycan, only it was different then the smell of other lycans he remembered, were as they smelled of fresh dirt and the wild this one had a smell of chemicals to him.

Seeing the guard calling to the others he quickly ducked into the alley he was walking pass. Quickly deciding that it would be better to just take them out here then have them start to chase him Michael jumped up onto the fire escape that was above the alley entrance. As he listen to the sound of the guards approaching he was able to make out the sound of five pairs of feet. Taking off his jacket and rolling up the sleeves of his hoodie, he released a small growl as he let the heat of his transformation take over him.

"I saw him going into this alley" replied the first guard entering the alley, who Michael was able to identify as the Lycan. He was followed into the alley by four other guards, all of which had their weapons out. Waiting until the group of humans were under him, Michael then leap over the railing, land directly in the middle of the foursome. Before any of them could react, he dashed forward and backhanded the guard on the right before turning and kicking the other in his side, causing both to fly into the alley wall knocking them both unconscious.

Turning around he saw the last two with look of bewilderment on their faces, before they both realized they were under attack and began pulling up their weapons. But before they could get their guns up he was already on them, picking one of the guards up by his neck and slamming him into the other guard.

Hearing the sound of something hitting one of the dumpsters behind him Michael spun around to find that the Lycan guard had shed his close and was in the middle of transforming. Once finished with his transformation Michael noticed that the Lycan was different then the ones he remembered and figured it must of had something to do with the smell he got from him, the Lycan then raised his head to the sky, preparing to howl to signal other guards. Sensing what he was about to do Michael shot forward kicking his leg out and knocking the wolf legs out from under him, causing him to fall forward, but before he could get back up Michael grabbed the bottom of his jaw and slammed his foot down on his back snapping his neck.

Knowing this wouldn't kill the wolf, he put back on his jacket and put his hood up before leaving the alley. As he walked down street he got the feeling he was being watched.

"There's no need to worry I want to help" turning slowly Michael searched the crowd for the voice before fixing on the gaze of a man standing across the street. "If you don't believe me just smell my scent, I'm not one of their dogs. If you come with me I can help you." Doing as he said Michael picked up the mans scent and was instantly met with the usual Lycan scent. Deciding it couldn't hurt to know someone who knew this time and city, Michael crossed the street.

"My name is Camden and if you come with me I can take you to my packs hideout, we've been waiting for you to turn up for a long time now, after everything that's been going on after the vampire female showed back up our alpha knew it was only a matter if time before you di…" he said as they turned and began walking through the alley, but before he could finish Michael quickly interrupted him.

"This female vampire was she Selene" Seeing his confused look Michael continued. "Was she the woman that was captured with me."At Camden's nod Michael rushed on. "Do you know where she is, do you have any way I can get in touch with her."

"Um, me personally no I have no clue where she is, but my packs leader might, he seems to know a lot about you two. He apparently ran into you both at some point a few years ago." After giving Michael a quick once over Camden continued. "And I must say that when he told us about how you and the vampire we're together, none of us believed him but seeing your reaction just now I see that it is. Now that I think about it, sort of makes sense, hell your a fucking hybrid and that's something that everybody thought was impossible but here you are." He finished by waving his hands in Michaels direction.

Coming to the end of the alley they were currently walking threw Michael couldn't help but gape at the car that waited for them. Seeing its slick build that was clearly made for speed coupled with its dark as midnight paint job. Michael couldn't help but smile thinking that Selene would have loved to be behind the wheel of such a car. Watching Camden slide into the drivers seat, he opened the passenger side door and got in.

As they enter onto the road Michael suddenly remembered something Camden mentioned earlier.

"Hey you said something about your alpha saying he ran into us before, did he say where or when"

"According to him it was while he and a few of our other members was still a member of Lucian's pack, he said that him and the others were there when you and Selene fought the elder vamp"

Thinking back Michael had remembered seeing the other wolves there before they had turned away and left.

The rest if the ride was in silence as Michael thought about what he needed to do now and how he was to do it. 


End file.
